mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
This is the list of official merchandise produced by Cheritz. They ship every Tuesday. Note that price listed below does not include shipping charge (starts from $15) and customs in respective country if available. RFA VIP Package The limited edition package has been available since before the game's release. The package is priced at $79, and includes the following: * VIP members card tag along with its card holder and necklace. Behind the card, there's a special code that allows VIP members to get a profit within the game such as: ** 1000 Hourglasses, ** All characters phone call cards, ** Additional ringtones (text message and phone call only). * 6 business cards of RFA members *Original soundtrack and freetalk with DoubleTO, Han, and Sirius * Freetalk session with Jumin Han, ZEN, 707, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang, V, Rika, and Unknown's voice actor ** Both freetalk are provided with English translation script * 62 page RFA Orientation Guidebook * 44 page RFA's Top Secret * Mint Eye bookmark * 2 A4 posters: news from RFA members and invitation from Mint Eye Mint Eye Special Believer Package The preorder Period was from 12.22.2017 - 01.28.2018 andd the bonus included 200 hourglasses coupon to everyone and Mystic Messenger Voice Actor Autograph (1 autograph, 80 winners). The product is priced at $85.00 USD and includes the following: * One Mint Eye Believer ID card including a special gift. * One transparent card case * One neck strap for card case * Four cards * One jewel case 2CD (OST) * One DVD case 3CD (Voice actor talk party + special video) * One Rika's Scrapbook (A5, 49Pg) * One Saeran's Diary (A5, 56pg) Mystic Messenger Tapestry * Size: 41 cm x 63 cm (including the bars). * Material: suede. * Single tapestry priced at $25. * Available in eight varieties ** (RFA, Mint Eye, 2nd anniversary, 2018 Chuseok, 2018 Halloween, 2019 New Year, and 2019 Lunar New Year, 3rd anniversary) Mint Eye Emoticon Cushion(single) * Size: 45 cm x 45 cm. * Material: Polyester. * Components: 1 Cushion Case, 1 Cushion. Different emoticons on front and back. * Price per Cushion is $23. * Available in two varieties: ** (V and Ray) RFA Character Crack T-Shirt * Size: M (Unisex). Chest 100 cm, Shirt Length 66 cm. * Material: Cotton. * Price per T-Shirt is $16. * Available in five varieties ** (Jumin Han, Zen, 707, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung☆) ZEN Body Pillow Case * Size: 180 cm x 47 cm. * Material: Two-way Tricot Fabric. * Priced at $92. & Unknown Body Pillow Case * Size: 180 cm x 47 cm. * Material:Two-way Tricot Fabric. * Priced at $99. 707 Body Pillow Case Seductive Butler 707. Size: 180 cm x 47 cm. Two-way Tricot Fabric. Price at $89. Preorder Bonus (preorders made up to Aug. 7, 2017): 1-year anniversary 707 mug Han Body Pillow Case Possessive Jumin Han in Suit. Size: 180 cm x 47 cm. Two-way Tricot Fabric. Price at $89. Preorder Bonus (preorders made up to Aug. 7, 2017): 1-year anniversary Jumin mug RFA Emoticon Cushion Rfa-emoticon-cushion.jpg|RFA Emoticon Cushion Set Seven-emoticon-cushion.jpg|707 Emoticon Cushion Jumin-emoticon-cushion.jpg|Jumin Han Emoticon Cushion Zen-emoticon-cushion.jpg|ZEN Emoticon Cushion Yoosung-emoticon-cushion.jpg|Yoosung★ Emoticon Cushion Jaehee-emoticon-cushion.jpg|Jaehee Kang Emoticon Cushion * Size: 45 cm x 45 cm * Material: Polyester * Price per Cushion is $23. Cushion Set A (Sold Out) Priced at $89. Cushion Set B Priced at $85. This product consists of 1 Cushion Filler + 5 Cushion Covers + 2 Sticker set for each character(10 sticker sheets in total). Preorder Bonus (preorders made up to Aug. 7, 2017): One random character emoji badge. Preoders for Cushion Set will get character emoji badge 5-piece set. 707 Spaceship Cushion Mini cushion with 707 illustration print. Its fabric is made with Polyester (Filling included), with size 30x50 cm. Priced at $29. Character Chat Bubble Sticky Notes *Size: 66mm × 45mm *Material: Paper *Price: 2.80 USD each *Available in eight varieties **Jumin Han, Zen, 707, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung☆, V, Ray, and Unknown L-Shaped Folders *Size: 22 × 31 cm *Price: 3.50 USD per folder *Available in thirteen varieties **2nd anniversary, 2018 Chuseok, 2018 Halloween, 2018 Jumin, 2018 V, 2018 Rika, 2018 Jaehee, 2018 Christmas, 2019 New Year, 2019 Yoosung, 2019 Zen, 2019 707/Unknown, 3rd anniversary Mint Eye Postcard Set *Size: 14.8 x 10 cm; *Price: $10. This product includes the following items: *10 postcards (5 for each character) *2 stickers *1 postcard envelope RFA Postcard Set *Size: **Postcard: 14.8 x 10 cm **Sticker: 8 x 15 cm. *Price: $19. The product includes the following items: *25 postcards (5 for each character) *5 stickers *1 postcard envelope RFA Dotted Mousepad Width: 22 cm, Length: 17.5 cm, Height: 2 mm. Priced at $5. Another Dotted Mousepad * Width: 22 cm, Length: 17.5 cm, Height: 1 mm. * Priced at $5. Mystic Messenger Rubber Keychain * Size: 4 cm x 7 cm. * Material: Rubber. * Price per Keychain is $7. * Available in eight varieties. ** (Jumin Han, Zen, 707, Jaehee Kang, V, Ray, Rika, and Yoosung☆) Original Character Badges *Size: **Insert Paper: 10×10 cm **Badge Size: 2.5×2.5 cm *Material: Brass/Nickle Plated (Partial 24K gold plated) *Price: 29.00 USD Cardcase & Strap Set (Sold Out) Yoosung Cardcase and Strap Set.jpg Zen Cardcase and Strap Set.jpg Jaehee Cardcase and Strap Set.jpg 1464325801128.7.jpg 707 Cardcase and Strap Set.jpg Cardcase can be attached to the back of a phone to keep your card safe. Its size is 5.8 x 8.5cm, a bit larger than iPhone 5. The mini strap is a plastic plug that can be attached to phone via audio jack. The size of the strap is 5 x 1.5 cm while the total length of the strap when unfolded is 14 cm. It is available for all main 5 characters for $5 each. 707 Mini Clear File (Sold Out) B5 sized (or 12 x 17.5cm) mini clear file for $1. External Links *Cheritz Market (New) *Cheritz Market (Old) *RFA VIP Package Special Site *Special Believer Package Special Site Ru:Товары Category:Cheritz